Qualities Of Real Life
by Lady Nosila
Summary: For Grimmjow, Orihime makes impossibilities become reality. Sequal to "What Fairy Tales Entail".


_This story is tied to __**What Fairy Tales Entail**__ and is from Grimmjow's point of view. Just so you all know, I hope that this is not what ended up happening to Grimmjow. I tried my best to get his character right, but he is quite complex, even more so than Ichigo. I think I should warn you that there is some swearing since this _is_ Grimmjow, but it is still tame since I wanted this story to stay T-rated. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. Bye!_

_**Qualities Of Real Life**_

_Inspired By: Tite Kubo's "Bleach"_

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had always considered himself a very down-to-earth individual. He didn't dream or wonder about irrelevant shit; he just existed and did as he wanted or as Aizen ordered him to; though even then he resisted following commands. He was a free spirit, an unstoppable force that others called king or died for disrespecting him. The fact that bastards like Aizen and Ichigo who looked at him as if he were inferior to them existed really pissed him off. He could do nothing about Aizen because the damnable soul reaper was currently stronger than him; Ichigo though was someone he could tear apart without mercy.

After his first fight with the strawberry-head, Grimmjow was punished in a fashion he saw as worse than death. The loss of his status and _arm_ left him bitter and wanting to take his frustrations out on the cause of his problems, but the former Fifth Court Guard Captain was beyond his reach for the moment so he instead focused on the substitute. He waited for a whole month before his chance finally came; this time he wasn't going against Aizen's plans so he could go all out without consequence. He attacked Ichigo with just as much vigor as before when he had both arms, but the missing limb still left him with a handicap. Though he knew it was impossible, all he wanted during the fight was to have two arms again.

Then he met the girl. Orihime Inoue…he didn't see anything useful about her when he first noticed what Aizen had put so much effort into bringing to Hueco Mundo. She was physically appealing, but he frequently saw scantily dressed females throughout the hallways of Las Noches so in his opinion she wasn't worth sending four Espada and one former to the human world just to capture.

When Aizen commanded her to heal his arm, he was just as skeptical as Lupi; he just knew how to be quiet. She turned to face him and he got his first real look at the girl; she was an innocent kind of pretty that didn't belong in the world of hollows. Her big steel-grey eyes locked with his brilliant blue ones and he saw only fear and uncertainty in their depths. Immediately he knew he wouldn't hate her. She lacked the killer instinct and confidence he had plenty of and was meek by nature; she was an easy target for someone to kidnap and force to do as instructed.

The sight of his arm reforming left him shocked; her power was extraordinary. She tackled something he took for granted as impossible and made it a reality. Under his own instruction, she healed the tattoo on his back, returning his former rank to him. After that he got a little carried away with disposing of his replacement and enjoying the feeling of having his power and station among the Espada retuned.

It wasn't long after that when the substitute soul reaper and his friends came to Hueco Mundo to save the girl. Grimmjow saw yet another usefulness about her; no wonder Aizen had sent so many to fetch her. The Sexta Espada couldn't wait to beat the pompous little prick with the princess watching. Though he had to wait because of Aizen, Grimmjow would do anything for the chance to crush Ichigo Kurosaki and break out of the bastard's web, even if it meant betrayal.

Watching her regrow his arm made him think; he came to the conclusion that the little things that held him back like caution and respect for power weren't important if he didn't want to follow orders for the rest of his existence. He would do as he pleased no matter the results and accept it when his reign ended. Though he was not alive in the same way she was, she made him somewhat appreciate the existence he had a bit more. Aizen may have been able to bring him to his knees with merely his spiritual pressure, but the girl's presence inspired him to look past everything and swear to go against his oppressor until the end.

That was why he had no qualms about having her heal Ichigo when Ulquiorra killed him. He had no doubt he would win, but even if he didn't, Grimmjow knew he'd prefer it over continuing to kiss Aizen's ass.

Though he would never admit it, Grimmjow knew that deep, deep down he and Ichigo Kurosaki were very similar, though the substitute soul reaper was a bit tamer than him. The girl was his complete opposite though. Where he was realistic, confident, proud, short-tempered, and selfish, she was a dreamer, unsure, modest, gentle, and kind. Perhaps that was why he felt like he had to beat the two pathetic sluts in the girl's room that time; harming something so pure and beautiful was, to him, a worse crime than murder. He knew that someone like her was rare in any world. He incinerated one and pulled the leg off the other as they screamed about Aizen; it only pissed him off more. Orihime Inoue watched with wide eyes that spoke volumes of her fear and shock.

He figured she didn't have any fight in her and would need constant protection, so when she refused to heal Ichigo, Grimmjow was surprised. The fact that she wouldn't stand up for herself but she would for the substitute annoyed him; anything that annoyed him ended up dead. Though he was reluctant to administer that first and final blow (she was that weak), he would if she still refused his demands. Glaring into her eyes he saw, for the first time, determination; he had no idea she could be stubborn or brave enough to stand against someone she knew could snap her like a twig. He hated that it was for Kurosaki; he hated the substitute even more for making her look at him the way _he_ does.

The chance to crush the little bastard filled him with excitement, yet he wanted to draw things out. He made sure to stay within the girl's sight so she could see her precious prince get sliced to bits. Grimmjow took damage but was winning for a good portion of the battle; then she called out to Ichigo to not die. Incredibly, she did something else he thought to be impossible: she gave a boy who had been waiting at death's door strength to keep fighting.

He couldn't accept that one girl could empower someone enough to defeat him; he was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada and King! Yet she somehow did. Though Ichigo said he had to win for all his friends, Grimmjow knew that she alone was enough to make anyone win. Yet, even knowing that Grimmjow refused to stay down, he had too much he wanted; too much to exist for. He would have kept going even with Ichigo's unwillingness, but Nnoitra decided to interfere and stab him in the back.

Laying in a puddle of his own blood, the Sexta Espada was awake long enough to see the substitute protect his useless self before the mantis Espada started beating the shit out of the boy. Just as he passed out from blood loss and pain, Grimmjow noticed Nnoitora's little kiss-ass follower grab the girl and keep her from running to help her friend. He knew that there was nothing she could have done except get herself killed, but even she deserved more respect from some weakling subordinate. After that he faded into the darkness.

He had no idea what happened from that point; he had no idea if or how Aizen was ever defeated or if the girl and her friends ever made it back to the World of the Living. He had a feeling she did though. From the point he awoke again his whole world consisted of being drugged up, cut open, and having tests done on him. It took a while, but eventually between the periods in which he was aware of his surroundings, he came to the conclusion that he was taken back to the Soul Society by the Captain of the Twelfth Court Guard Squad and was one of his new arrancar toys to study. Obviously Aizen had been defeated.

Time became a blur but he never gave up his enjoyment in randomly striking out at the new bastard that thought he could control him. Though Grimmjow did suffer for his rebelliousness, he was sure he ripped a hand off once or twice and left nasty gashes on the scientist's face and chest several times. He knew any wound he inflicted wouldn't last long after seeing the clown reappear with both hands the first time he pulled one off; he also knew from personal experience that even if it wasn't permanent, losing an arm still hurt like a bitch, so he didn't care.

Two years later and he was still locked away in the dark, only seeing light when the asshole Captain decided he wanted to torture him to sooth his curiosity. Grimmjow endured unspeakable things along with the loss of his freedom altogether. Whenever he thought about letting nature take its course and die, he would think about beating the crap out of Ichigo and remember the princess' gentle steel-grey eyes. It was his vast inner strength that kept him alive and made him the last living arrancar specimen in the ugly clown's collection.

His life wasn't much for the time being, but he wasn't about to let his imprisonment continue forever or until he died. The girl could set things right; after all, she eliminated the borders that separated what was possible and what wasn't. Grimmjow swore he would find his way to Orihime Inoue even if it resulted in him losing another arm or leg. Grinning to himself, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez saw his chance and took it.


End file.
